


Cold

by midnightgame96



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Hand Jobs, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26213197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnightgame96/pseuds/midnightgame96
Summary: John needs money and Dave's there to help.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. Night 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there'll most likely be grammar mistakes and spelling mistakes here and there, sorry about that

"Dave, what do I do?" John groaned, hands raking through his hair and covering up his face.  
John's been super stressed in the last few months. His dad died, he had to sell his old house as well nearly all of his belongings and he's been talking to everyone less and less.  
He's living in a small cabin near the woods and is working, what, 4 jobs? And he's been getting less and less pay for slacking and napping during work hours. He's going to get fired from one of these jobs if he keeps it up.

It's a miracle you found him awake at nine. You've been begging your manager if you could cut your hours or change your schedule but Dirk comes to the bars so late and no one else can fill in the eight to nine shift. He's getting all sad about no one dating him so he never gets out of his room.  
You thought of a response until, yes! But will he agree with it? You've had a crush on your friend ever since middle school and the thoughts grew dirtier as you got older but you've held them back for so many years. This could be your chance.

"I think I can help you get a quick buck," You responded as he snapped his head up from his hands, looking surprised.  
"Really? You can really help me-"  
"But, you have to do it. No 'no's, got it? I'll give you more than enough." You interrupted. He looked confused but relieved at the same time.  
"Alright. What am I going to do?" He stood up.  
"Bedroom." You say as you stand up and put your hand around his waist, guiding him for a small walk from the small lounge room to his small bedroom.

"Why are we here?" John obvliously asked you before you closed the door and he looked at you with an extremely confused face until you grabbed his back and pulled his body close to yours. You started getting a boner and you hope that he can feel it.  
"Dave, what are you doing?" God he looked so scared and confused as your face contorted into a mischievous and lustful smile, something that didn't fit on your face at all.  
"I'm going to fuck you, Egbert." You bent down and whispered in his ear, making his eyes widen.  
"Dave, no, I'm not a-"  
"Yeah, yeah, I know that, but guess what? I don't care." You practically growled before biting his earlobe, making him gasp and grab your jumper.

You took his glasses off before you kissed his mouth, trying to make him open his lips but he kept pushing you away from him and trying to move his head away from the kiss but your grip was too strong for his weak stature.  
"Dave! No I don't want this!" He begged while you bit and sucked on his neck.  
"Do you want the money or not?" You snapped at him, making him tense up. You were going to pay him everything in your wallet, which was about three hundred bucks. That with his weekly earnings from his other jobs will hold him up well enough. For the rest of the week anyways.

John said nothing as you smiled into his neck, sucking and biting it more as you groped him, feeling him shiver and whimper in your arms. He was so vulnerable, right here, right now, in your arms and Jesus fuck this is just like a wet dream.  
Your boner was straining against your jeans and John was trying his best to look away from it. He knows that this is going to be the thing making him moan all night long.  
He never looked at your face during this whole exchange, trying to look at the floor, the ceiling or the wall. In a matter of fact, he never looked at your body the entire time.  
You kissed his lips roughly, pushing them and melding them together. And he kissed back. He had to.  
You licked his lips and he opened them up for you to explore the entire of his mouth. He tasted sweet as you sucked on his tongue, making him moan in your mouth.  
God you needed to fuck him now.

You swiftly picked him up after you marked the entirety of his neck and bruised his lips. Your hands held his thighs around your waist as you took a couple of steps before throwing him onto his bed.  
He fell with an 'oof' as you placed his glasses on his nightstand and before you stripped your shirt off. He stared at your scars, abs and your muscles for a while before you demanded him to start stripping as well.  
You got him out of his trance, surprising him as he started to unbutton his work shirt and kicked his shoes and socks off, leaving him in his suit pants.  
By then you had already taken your shoes, socks and pants off, leaving only your boner straining against your boxers.  
"Take your pants off." You demanded. His arms were shaking as he kept staring at your bulge. You got annoyed and got on the bed, crawling over to him as he backed away, head hitting the headboard.  
You grabbed his pants and pulled them down in one swift motion, showing you his boxers and fuck they showed off his ass so well.  
You started feeling up his thigh, massaging it and groping him, hearing him groan and whimper from your touches made your dick weep.

He finally moaned once you poked through his boxers and felt his hole, finger stroking it as he bucked up, searching for some friction. Fuck you're too horny for this.  
You palmed your dick through your boxers before pulling them down, showing off your member. It slapped you stomach and was gigantic. The size of it made John try to back up from you more but you were still holding on to his thigh.  
His eyes were downturned and he looked so scared of you, but he knew that he had to do this.  
You guided his hand to your dick, making him grab hold of it and letting him stroke you, making you breathe out heavily.

You pushed two fingers up to his mouth.  
"Suck." A demand was a demand, so John opened up his mouth as you jammed the finger into his mouth, moving them around and letting him slick them up more.  
His hands moved up and down on your stick as a steady pace, squeezing them, fondling your balls. He was so fucking good at this. Has he done this before?  
Once your fingers are slicked up enough you take John's hand off your dick and rip your boxers off with your unslicked hand.  
You pulled his boxers down briefly, just keeping his ass out as you circle the rim of his hole with your index finger. He cringed as you slowly pushed your finger in, thrusting it at the same time as pushing it up.  
You curled it, making him moan loudly and arch his back, having his arms fly to your neck, holding you like a lifeline. You keep this up until you add your second finger, scissoring him and stretching him out further.

Once he was as prepared as he could be, you pulled your fingers out, you ripped his boxers off and grabbed your dick, lining it up with his hole.  
He started shaking his head furiously. Was your dick too big? Was he not prepared enough?  
"What? Why are you scared?" He asked with venom lacing your words. You needed this and you needed this now.  
He bit his lip as he stared at your cock, mouthing 'it's big'.  
You just rolled your eyes and told him that it was going to be fine, slowly pushing the tip in, making him squirm. His eyes were clenched closed and his lips were quivering. He didn't want this did he.

You started pushing your dick into him faster, making his eyes snap open as he gasped from the giant stretch. He scratched your back and moved his head over to the side, taking heavy breaths.  
Once you finally got your entire dick inside of him he was panting and digging his nails into your back. You were digging your fingers into his hips, marking them red. They're definitely going to be bruised in the morning.  
Once you felt that he had gotten used to your size you squeezed his hips and started roughly thrusting into him. Caught of guard, he screamed and panted as you tried hitting that spot in him.  
He moaned loudly and tied his legs around your waist and his arms around your neck, fingers intertwining and pulling at your hair.  
Fuck he was so tight and he felt so good under you. You kept up a steady pace of rough thrusting, pushing into him as hard as you could, trying to aim for his prostate. He moaned so loudly that you bet his neighbours could hear him.  
"God please." He moaned. It was all just nonsense.  
"Fuck, John, you feel amazing." You groaned out, biting his neck.

You felt yourself nearing to the edge. Your thrusts became sloppier and your hands grabbed at anything they could on his body. You grabbed his waist, his thighs, his arms, and of course, his hips.  
His hands started scratching at your back even harder than before. There were going to be marks all over your back the next morning.  
You pulled out before you came, instead of coming inside you instead finished all over him, strands of white string shot out of you as you decorated his body.

He looked tuckered out, shaking from the stimulation and eyes half lidded.  
You found some tissues and cleaned up his body and your dick, throwing it into a bin and crawling into bed next to his tired body, covering both of you in his thin blanket.  
You looked through your phone until you made sure that he was really asleep, breaths evening out as his head rested on your chest. He looked so pretty.  
His long eyelashes and his big lips and his cute little button nose and fuck do you love him so much. You want him to ask you for this every week. It'll help him, you know it.

You slung your arm over him and stayed there for a while, looking all over his body and inspecting him for any perfect imperfections.  
The cabin was cold but your body heat made him snuggle into you in his sleep. You could get used to this.


	2. Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> John's reaction to the night as he goes on with his week.

You woke up with streaks of sunlight shining onto my face. You groaned, eyes not used to the light and covered up your face with your arms. Your whole body felt sore and your bed was so cold. You stretched your arms out, yawning and hearing your bones pop a bit you could still feel some pain for some reason.  
You looked around in your bed for a bit, looking for your glasses. You reached out to your nightstand, looking for your glasses but felt something else. It felt like a stack of small paper.  
You sat up in your bed and tiredly squinted at the table, making out a stack of discoloured paper. Observing it more, you realised that it was a small stack money. You came to the sudden realisation that this must be from Dave. Wait where is he? Did he leave once you went to sleep? Or did he leave this morning?  
You noticed your glasses next to the stack and fumbled with them, placing them on your face before picking the money up.

One hundred, one hundred and fifty, two hundred, two hundred and fifty, three hundred, three hundred and ten. Dave gave you three hundred dollars for that night. You placed the money back and thought about what happened last night. Did you really just, sell your body to your best friend? Your best bro. And he paid you for it. You sold your body to your best bro and you were paid.  
Your head was spinning, making you forget about the pain you felt in your lower half. You checked your phone to see that it was six. Wait... of fuck it's six oh fuck oh shit you need to shower. You hadn't realised that you smelt like, what was that, cum? Your nose wrinkled in disgust as you remembered Dave finishing all over your body last night.

You limped towards the shower, taking your towel with you as you stepped over the discarded clothes you left on the ground. Once you got into the bathroom, you checked your mirror and gasped in horror.  
There were hickeys and bites covering up your neck, grab marks littering your arms, thighs, waist and your hips. God your hips looked destroyed. You just stared at yourself for a while until you remembered that you still have some dried cum marks on your chest. Ew.

You stepped into the cold water, shivering as your breaths hitched. It was hard to breathe when the water was cold but you didn't want your water bill to go up so you just go in straight away anyways.  
You washed and scrubbed at your chest hard, getting the stains off and marking it red. It disgusted you as you kept replaying that moment in your mind. He didn't even bother wiping it all off correctly, he just wiped it once and left it at that.  
Your hips hurt and your butt hurts and the grab marks hurt when you touch them to clean yourself and god you hate today already.

You ran as fast as you could to the small cafe where you work as a waiter right after brushing your teeth, drying yourself and throwing a turtle neck and some mom jeans on. You got there right as your shift started, apple in mouth as you rattled the doors open and ran to the back, getting a mini bib apron and tying it on, grabbing your server book and pencil before running out and getting the orders for the customers that just walked in.  
Your day went extremely fast after that. You could barely remember a thing.  
You know that you got all the orders right that day, including the prices and managed to get to everyone in the cafe, even if there weren't exactly a lot of people who'd come in and out of the cafe anyways.

After that you ripped the apron off and ran to another small cafe where you work as a barista. You just threw on some apron from the back and took over the next shift, making your drinks faster than usual and not spilling anything or giving people the wrong drinks. You even got their drinks to taste nice! Or you think you heard someone say that at least.  
Right after that you ran over to a bakery where you just worked part time. You threw on another apron before you started working on baking some pastries, and surprise surprise, you didn't burn anything or add too much of one ingredient than needed. Today was weird. You felt like a robot. Everything was going by too fast, you barely remember a thing and it's as if you couldn't hear a thing, it was all just white noise.

Once you got back home you flopped onto bed, changing into something more comfortable. An old shirt, a giant hoodie and some sweatpants. This'll keep you warm from the cold air of your cabin.  
You sat on the headboard of your bed, knees up to your chin as you looked through your phone, reading texts from your friends and looking through their social media.  
They were all having fun, partying and drinking and hanging out together while you were holed up in your house, constantly sleeping from being so tired from running around so much at work and getting yelled at whenever you did something wrong.  
You miss the days when you still had your dad. You're 18 and you were just thrust into all these jobs straight away. You weren't bad at the start though! You got hired for a reason. You just got sadder and sadder because you were now unable to hang out with your friends as they all were having fun without you. You need to stay off of social media, it's just making you feel worse.

You checked your phone to see a text that Dave just sent you.  
"did you use the money for anything?" He texted. You glanced towards the nightstand to see the money still sitting there. You need to buy some food soon. You haven't been eating during the day recently.  
You just looked at the money before sighing. You quickly slipped some shoes on and walked to a small store near your house and bought yourself a sandwich with your phone. You should put the money into your bank account at some point.  
You gobbled down the sandwich and brushed your teeth before falling into bed, blanket on you body as you drifted off to sleep.

The rest of the week was just like this. The day went by fast as you couldn't remember a thing that happened and you felt just like a robot. Every night was the same. Looking through social media and seeing your friends going out as you have to deal with your three, sometimes even four jobs.  
You went to a house on Saturday to do some house cleaning which took up your whole day and you were so tired because you had to go to work again on Sunday and you just wanted to sleep all day and have a break. You wanted to hang out with your friends again.  
You wanted to have a weekend where there was at least one day where you didn't have to take care of someone's kid or clean up a house, but you do know one way out.  
He'd be up to helping you, right? He gets a lot of money from photography and DJing. You hope that He can help you.  
He's your best bro though, of course He'd help you. He's helped you already.  
You picked up your phone from the nightstand and pressed His name, calling Him.

"Hey Dave, can you come over tonight?"

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not the best at writing so criticism and pointing out any mistakes is greatly appreciated


End file.
